The Moon
by rini124
Summary: When Subaru gets sick the day of Misora's concert, he realizes just how much Luna means to him and how she's been there. Subaru/Luna. Celestialshipping. Based off a quote. One-shot.


**Author's Note**

This one-shot is based off a quote I read and used for a banner recently. "Most people want to be the sun that brightens up your life, but I'd rather be the moon that shines down in your darkest hours."

This probably won't be great, but nothing I write ever is XP So I blame the suckiness on Melissa and ZC. Melissa, because she said I can, and ZC, because I always do :D (They know I luff them XD)

* * *

Subaru groaned. He was sick in bed with a fever on a Saturday--and no, not just any Saturday, but the day of Misora's concert, and he was stuck hearing how bored War Rock was which made things worse. Sure, he had been to a few of Misora's concerts, after all, they were friends, and while it wasn't really his thing, he enjoyed seeing her and seeing how everybody went, Subaru had fun with his other friends too. But nope, not today, his mother had checked in on home this morning when she heard him sneezing and told him not to leave his bed until she got back. Subaru figured he'd have to leave a few times, for things like going to the bathroom and food, but she had given him a giant jug of water, so drinking wasn't a problem.

He let out a heavy sigh debating on who he should call first. _'I could call Inchou...'_ Subaru pondered, before shaking his head. Last thing he'd want to do is ruin her plans so Subaru began to call Misora instead. Who knows? Maybe she'd put he concert on hold and spend time with him, she's given up concerts for personal reasons before and they were good friends. Subaru couldn't help but feel a bit bad about it, but anything was better than hearing War Rock whine about being bored which was giving him an even worse headache. After a few seconds, the purple-haired girl answered with a smile on her face. "Hey, Subaru-kun!"

"Hi Misor--"

"I can't wait to see you at my concert! It's going to be a blast!"

"Yeah, about that..."

"Oh, wait, my manager is coming! You know how annoying he can be so I better go. Bye Subaru-kun!"

_'...Okay, so that didn't go well.'_ Subaru thought to himself.

"Still bored."

"War Rock, I really don't want to hear how bored you are when I'm sick. Imagine how _I_ feel."

"You _could_ just wave change and head there. You'll be fine then."

"I don't feel like it--besides, that'd be disobeying mom's orders."

War Rock just scoffed as Subaru began to call the next person he could think of--Tsukasa. "Hey, Tsukasa-kun!"

"Oh! Subaru-kun! How are you?"

"I'm sick, actually..." Subaru started, Tsukasa's facial expression quickly turning to concern. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out, maybe."

"Actually, Subaru-kun, I can't... I'm heading to Misora's concert."

"Really? But you never usually go...because of Hikaru-kun."

"Yes, well...Thanks to you, he's under control much better now so I'm pretty sure I can go without something bad happening. You know how much I enjoy Misora-chan's music."

"Yeah..."

"Sorry again, Subaru-kun. Maybe some other time! If there's any time left after Misora-chan's all day concert, you know I'll come right over."

"Thanks Tsukasa-kun."

And with that, the two ended the call and Subaru sighed again. "Still no luck?" War Rock asked.

"No. Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, I'm bored. I might as well try and ask things to keep my mind somewhat occupied."

Subaru just glared before thinking of who to call next. Gonta and Kizamaro would never pass up Misora's concert to hang out, so that was completely out. He could call Luna, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to bug her. He knew she was going to the concert just for Gonta and Kizamaro, not that she'd ever admit it. At that moment, Subaru heard his bedroom door open.

"You're back already?" Subaru asked.

"What are you talking about?! I just got here!"

Subaru quickly sat up and turned his head. "Inchou?"

"Of course! I came to get you for the concert, but looking at you, I guess you're sick."

"How did yo--"

"Your face is all flushed and your voice sounds scratchy. It's not that hard."

_'If it's so obvious, why didn't anyone else notice...?'_ Subaru thought to himself before realizing something. "Wait! How did you even get here?"

"I have a key." Luna answered, holding it out. "Your mother gave me it in case of emergencies. She felt I was responsible, being your class president and all."

Subaru just stared. Why didn't his mother ever tell him these things? However, his thoughts were interrupted as his face turned bright red, feeling a hand touch his forehead, Luna's olive green eyes being only inches away from his chocolate brown ones. "101. Fairly high." The girl said quickly, moving away and taking a seat on the bed. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No...but shouldn't you be heading to Misora-chan's concert? Why did you even come here?"

"Gonta and Kizamaro are busy preparing for Hibiki-san's concert, so I decided to get you by myself as they won't be ready anytime soon. However, as it seems you're too sick to go, it is my duty as class president to take care of you."

"But you don't even like Misora-chan's concerts..."

"Still, I promised Gonta and Kizamaro that I would go with them and I'm not one to break promises, however, it seems this is more important and until your mom is home, you're my responsibility! I'm going to make you some tea, so stay put, understand?" And with that, Luna headed out before Subaru could even protest.

"You're alright with her staying here?"

"Of course I am. I'm kind of glad she's here...but..."

"What is it?"

"I just wish she'd relax with being Class President." Subaru said softly.

"I'd be more worried about the tea, personally." War Rock stated.

"She's gotten better with cooking...sort of..."

"Exactly my point."

"Hey! It's never made me sick! It just doesn't always taste that good...but she's gotten better with certain things..." Subaru explained, laying back down. Even though his blonde-haired friend tended to be a bit of a perfectionist and blamed everything on just being class president, he knew she wasn't staying just for that, but because she was worried. Subaru could see that in her eyes, not that she'd admit it anytime soon, if ever. Luna may have not been the nicest and most gentle person, but he knew she had a good part and she would always be first in line to help him out and be there for him when he needed someone the most.

"Why didn't you call her first, anyway?" War Rock asked.

"I guess I just didn't want to bother her." Subaru said softly.

War Rock was about to question but stopped. Humans confused him enough and their explanations were even worse at times.

It was only a few minutes later that Luna came in holding the cup of tea. "I let it cool off a bit, so it should be cool enough to drink right now..." She said softly, heading up to Subaru's bed.

Subaru gently took the cup out of her hands and took a sip. It was a little bitter, but he could tell she tried really hard. "How is it?" The girl asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"It's good." Subaru responded. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but it was pretty good the more he drank, and the effort she put into it really paid off.

"Really?!" Luna exclaimed, turning towards him, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah." Subaru said with a nod as he watched Luna regain her posture. It was rare to see her keep her wall down for long, but he enjoyed it when she did so.

"Did you call Gonta-kun and Kizamaro-kun?" Subaru asked.

"Yes, I did. They understood completely and said to get better soon." Luna responded. "Hoshikawa-kun, are you upset you can't go to Hibiki-san's concert?"

Subaru was drawn back by the question, but answered quickly. "Sort of. I mean, I'm not really into concerts, but Misora-chan is my friend and everybody else will be there and..." He paused, noticing Luna's whole demeanor change.

"If I didn't go, would you still have just as much fun?"

Subaru's eyes widened, wondering why she'd ask such a thing or even why she'd be asking any of these questions--especially when he was sick. "I guess I'd still have some fun, but it wouldn't be the same without you there, Inchou."

"Really?"

Subaru just nodded, before asking a question of his own. "Why are you asking me these questions now anyway?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Luna responded, slowly becoming defensive once again.

"Do you always have to be like that?" War Rock interrupted.

"Nobody was talking to _you_, War Rock."

"But I'm still listening and don't care."

"War Rock, not now, please..." Subaru quickly said, trying to calm the FMian down.

"Fine, whatever."

"If you really need to know..." Luna started, taking the time to glare at War Rock. "My mother taught me the best time to ask a boy questions is when he is sick, after all, then he doesn't have enough time to think of a lie." Luna said with a shrug.

"That is so messed up."

"Again, nobody asked you, War Rock."

"I wouldn't lie, though."

"I know." Luna said softly. In reality, the questions has just popped up. "Were you going to tell me you were sick if I didn't stop by?"

"I...I don't know."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to worry and I just thought you deserved to go have some fun." Subaru said with a shrug.

"It wouldn't be fun without you there though, Hoshikawa-kun." Luna quickly covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"I-Inchou..."

"I mean, I just..." Luna was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to cover that up. "Just, if you're sick or something is wrong, promise me you'll let me know first."

"But, you worry enough, don't you?"

"Stupid! Of course I worry! You mean a lot to me." Luna started, turning her head away as a blush crept up on her face. "I may not be always smiling like Hibiki-san or as rational and calm as Futaba-kun or even as curious as Gonta and Kizamaro, but I still care. I can't be like them, but I want to be someone you know will be there, no matter what is happening."

Subaru took in her words and thought about it. She always was there during those times... When he was facing that Jammer while trying to get to Libra, it was Luna's words that helped him find the Star Force. Then, when he was trying to save Luna after getting her back from the black hole, it was thanks to her that he was able to overcome the power of the OOPArt. And if it wasn't for her, he never would've gone back for Misora-chan. She was always the first one there for him, no matter what he needed, she'd show up. Not to mention, it was thanks to her that he finally went to school, as annoying as it was at that time...

"Hoshikawa-kun?" Luna said softly.

"W-what..?"

"You seemed distracted. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really..." Subaru said softly. "Just...Thank you for everything, Inchou."

"What?" Luna asked, confused.

"You really are like the moon. No matter how bad things get, you're always there for me."

Luna felt her cheeks light up as the door crept open.

"Subaru-kun! I'm back. I'm sorry for the wait..." Akane started before she noticed the blonde-haired girl. "Oh! Luna-chan! How nice to see you."

"I better get going then, now that you're back..."

"Oh, no, please. I'd love your help today if you're free."

Luna's face brightened slightly, as she looked toward Subaru who just gave her a small smile. "Sure, I'd love to help."

"Great, then let's just go in the kitchen and..." Akane trailed off as she exited the room, Luna following behind her.

"You know, for an annoying fan girl with crazy hair, she means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"War Rock!" Subaru exclaimed, glaring. "But yeah, she does." And with that, Subaru laid down once more, feeling much happier, after all, this was the best Saturday he could ask for.

* * *

Yay! All done. I completely wrote this on a whim :D Woo! So yeah...The end. XD


End file.
